


Фамильяр

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: В гости к Оберштайну повадился ходить уличный кот.





	Фамильяр

— И зачем вы здесь? — поинтересовался Пауль, откладывая книгу в сторону.  
Собеседник не ответил. Возможно тоже прислушивался к тому, как на подоконник начали капать первые, самые тяжелые капли начинающейся грозы.   
Хлопнула от ветра оконная рама, в дымоходе завыло.  
— Позвольте, я встану.  
Пауль, не церемонясь, поднялся и закрыл окно. Еще не хватало лишиться стекла из-за непрошенных гостей.  
Или не гостей.  
Поджарый черный кот, герой уличных драк, тяжело спрыгнул с кресла и переместился на кровать.  
— Нет, — Пауль был неумолим, — Пока вас не осмотрит врач, ни о каком сне на постели не может быть и речи.  
Кот раздраженно потряс хвостом, когда его спустили на пол, выждал, пока Пауль сядет обратно в кресло, и улегся на постель.  
Правда в ногах.  
— Вам не кажется, что вы ведете себя недостойно? — Пауль скрестил руки на груди и выразительно посмотрел на кота.  
Кот честно свернулся в клубочек и замурчал, полностью игнорируя возмущение человека, к которому напросился в гости.  
— Недопустимо, — процедил Пауль.  
Кот был увесистый, при попытке сдвинуть, врос лапами в центр земли и слился с кованым остовом кровати в одно целое.  
Паль поднимал его по частям, подпихивая камзол.  
Сначала попу, потом голову, потом лапы, потом снова попу, потому что она успела сползти.  
Достигнув ощущения, что большая часть кота лежала не на одеяле, а не камзоле, Пауль ушел тщательно мыть руки.  
Он тер их не менее трех минут, старательно вымывая между пальцами и отгоняя видение всех известных и неизвестных науке заболеваний, которые переносили уличные коты.  
Этот, без сомнения, был дворовым бандитом с рваными ушами. Правда мех был на удивление гладкий и блестящий, с густым подшерстком.  
Примечательными были и разные глаза, но их рассмотреть толком не удалось, кот щурился, крайне довольный ночным пристанищем.  
Решив, что он просто оставит на день окно открытым, Пауль переоделся в пижаму и лег спать.  
Животное уютно мурчало и грело ноги. Заснул Пауль, против обыкновения, мгновенно. Поэтому, в качестве благодарности, разделил с наглым животным завтрак, и старательно почесал лоб.  
— Вы понимаете, что если вы не уйдете до вечера, то завтра с утра мы пойдем к ветеринару?  
Кастрировать его из чисто мужской солидарности Пауль бы не стал, но вот обработать от паразитов было бы правильным. Пауль слишком ценил себя, чтобы ложиться в постель с тем, кто брезгует медицинским осмотром.

***  
Жить с котом оказалось в некотором роде приятно. Он старательно грел постель, иногда встречал в прихожей, иногда приходил грустить на колени.  
Пауль полюбил кофе с шерстью, бекон с шерстью и даже банановому пирогу шерсть придавала ощущение дома.   
Рабенар старался как мог, но Пауль знал, что в адмиралтействе похихикивают над тем, что у его девицы больно короткая стрижка.  
Паулю было все равно. Он редко приходил в офицерский клуб. Разве что иногда его туда приводил Миттермайер.  
Они познакомились несколько лет назад, еще когда Пауль взглядом смог прекратить драку, избавив Миттермайера от тягостных разбирательств с военной полицией.  
Много позже Пауль спас его еще раз, от тюрьмы. Пришлось идти на поклон к брату фаворитки императора, но этот... Мюзель, мальчишка, недавно выросший из коротких штанишек, был полон такого внутреннего огня, что Пауль не жалел ни минуты.  
Если кто-то и сможет перевернуть мир с ног на голову, так это Райнхард.  
Поднимаясь за ним на "Брунгильду", Пауль с неудовольствием подумал об оставленном дома коте. Оказалось странным, что думать о том, что кот уйдет, было неприятно. Даже в некотором роде обидно. Пауль бы счел себя... брошенным.  
Во время редких сеансов связи он всегда просил показать его коту. Рабенар слушался. Если бы дома остался только дворецкий, то Пауль бы и не подумал звонить. Но кот...

***  
"Вы не против, если я буду звать вас Оскар?" — спросил Пауль, едва переступив порог собственного дома.  
Этот вопрос казалось важным озвучить лично. Кот, вроде бы, не возражал. Он потерся о ноги и ушел вглубь дома. Соглашение можно было считать достигнутым.

Весь вечер Пауль провел, расчесывая кота. Тот вертелся под щеткой, охотился на нее, не давал себя чесать или наоборот, подставлял нежный пушок на брюшке, в который хотелось запускать пальцы, а не водить щеткой.  
— Ну что ты делаешь? Зачем мешаешь? — Пауль поднял кота перед собой и звонко чмокнул в нос.  
Кот чихнул, и даже не попытаться укусить за проявленную наглость.  
Вместо этого он заунывно мяукнул, требуя отпустить его на свободу, и гордой походкой направился к подоконнику. Останавливать и ловить его Пауль не стал — много чести.  
Вместо этого собрал шерсть со щетки и с себя, погасил свет и ушел в душ.  
Когда он вышел, кота на подоконнике предсказуемо не было.

Пауль вздохнул, залпом допил вино и побрел в кровать. Засыпать без кота не хотелось, поэтому окно закрывать он не стал, поборов желание сходить за консервированным тунцом. Ну уж нет. Линяющая муфта не будет им командовать. Захочет — придет. 

Завернувшись поплотнее в одеяло, Пауль поежился, а потом вздрогнул.  
К нему со спины прижалось что-то чудовищно большое, больше, чем кот, который мог бы спрятаться под одеялом и напугать. Это было нечто размером с человека.  
Конечно, Пауль офицер, но он не был готов к незваным гостям в собственной постели.  
Шею опалило дыханием, кто-то потерся о нее носом, а потом успокаивающе погладил Пауля по животу.  
Ладонь определенно была мужской.  
— Назовите себя, — приказал Пауль.   
— Оскар-р-р, — промурлыкали ему на ухо.  
Поглаживание стало настойчивей, прикосновения к шее из случайных стали прицельно ласкающими.  
— Ты вежливо обращаешься с гостями, вкусно кор-рмишь и тихо спишь. Я р-решил остаться с тобой. На некотор-рое вр-ремя.

Стоило Паулю пошевелиться, как его перевернули на спину.   
Мужчина, нависавший над ним, оказался темнорус, коротко стрижен и с такими же разными глазами, как и у кота.   
Уши у него тоже были вполне себе кошачьи, как и хвост.  
Эту часть тела Пауль нащупал весьма бесцеремонно. Оскар зашипел, показал слишком острые для человеческих клыки и прижал свои драные уши.  
Заглаживая вину, скорее рефлекторно, чем осознанно, Пауль размял основание хвоста. Кот в человеческом обличье успокоился, потерся уголком губы и поцеловал в шею.  
— Потом обязательно попр-робуешь, тебе понр-равится, — промурлыкал Оскар. — Но в первый р-раз ты мой.  
Вялое сопротивление было воспринято как часть игры. 

***  
Так продолжалось несколько месяцев. Пауль приходил домой, почти каждый раз кот встречал его котом, а ночью превращался в мужчину. Отношения без отношений. Не скажешь же, что спишь с домашним питомцем.   
Во время его отлетов кот приходил реже — дворецкий исправно докладывал о визитах. Пауль скучал. Вот так, по человеку, скучал еще больше, хотя Оскар был неразговорчив и это был обман. Именно в этом убеждал себя Пауль по ночам.  
А потом кот исчез. Вернее нет, он сбежал.   
Погода была на редкость противная — морось, туман, а на работе разболелась голова, поэтому Пауль шел пешком. Недалеко от собственного дома увидел кошачье тельце, бережно выложенное на обочину.  
Так бывает, правда?  
Черный кот, с рваными ушами, был уже холодным.  
Пауль забрал его к себе, как-то особо не думая о том, что делать дальше.  
Зарывать во дворе? Глупо. Пришлось звонить в клинику, узнавать, что делают с мертвыми животными, а потом еще и везти. Самому везти кремировать, понимая, что пробирающийся к сердцу холод не более, чем плод воображения.  
Всего лишь кот, ничего особенного же? Может быть, еще и свойственная возрасту сентиментальность.

Вечернее расчесывание Пауль заменил стаканом виски. Эффект был похож, правда он снова начал мерзнуть в постели, но с этим ничего поделать было нельзя.

***  
Коронация прошла успешно. Можно было выдыхать, доедать что-нибудь из закусок и ехать напиваться домой.  
Пауль сказал несколько комплиментов супруге Миттермайера, в остальное же время пытался слиться с гардинами. Слишком многие из гражданских мечтали привлечь его внимание.   
Почему друг так и не понял, что Пауля тяготит общение с людьми? Он готов уделять свои силы ровно двоим: ему и Райнханду.

— Позволь представить тебе, — Миттермайер откашлялся за спиной, привлекая к себе внимание.  
Пауль проверил, что невыразительная маска крепко сидит на лице, и обернулся.  
— Оскар фон Ройенталь, — темно-русый мужчина с разными глазами изящно поклонился.   
Щегольский камзол выгодно подчеркивал фигуру. Мужчина был раскрепощен, обаятелен и стайка дам рядом откровенно шушукалась, обсуждая его достоинства.  
“Ах ты тварь хвостатая”, — хотел было сказать Пауль, но сдержался. Вместо этого он кивнул, и еще, и еще раз.  
Слушать о шахтах и добыче руды было не так интересно, как пытаться не скатиться в истерику “Где ты был?” и “Что ты такое?”  
Вместо этого Пауль ответил оскорбительно-резко.  
— Для того, чтобы стать поставщиком военного ведомства необходимо пройти отбор, поэтому наш разговор бессмысленен.  
— Отнюдь, — фон Ройенталь коварно улыбнулся. — У меня нет проблем со сбытом, но я хотел бы пригласить вас к себе домой. Собираюсь выставить на аукцион одну из картин. Ваше мнение было бы мне интересно.  
— Ваше предложение граничит с хамством.  
— Но вы ведь пойдете, — фон Ройенталь выглядел крайне довольным собой.  
Весь вечер Пауль чувствовал его присутствие рядом даже, если находился на другом конце бальной залы.

Спортивный ландкар остановился у подножья лестницы ровно тогда, когда Пауль спустился вниз.  
Дверца эффектно поднялась вверх, Пауль сел в машину к человеку, которого и человеком назвать было трудно.  
Фон Ройенталь изменился. Движения стали резкими, он молча смотрел на дорогу и лицо стало по-птичьему хищным.  
Его особняк был совсем недалеко от особняка Пауля. Они молча же вышли из машины. Фон Ройенталь шел широким энергичным шагом.  
Стоило им войти в особняк, как на Пауля было совершено зверское нападение: котенок, месяцев шести — абсолютно черный, с разными, как у хозяина, глазами, проворно вскарабкался по штанине вверх, потерся щекой и басовито замурчал в ухо.  
— Это фамильяр, — улыбнулся фон Ройенталь. — Черные коты с разными глазами живут в нашей семье уже много веков. Мать думала, что я, мальчик, не унаследовал ее дар, родившись голубоглазым. Даже пыталась мне выколоть правый глаз, представляете? Но через несколько месяцев радужка потемнела, и она успокоилась.  
— Ко мне приходил похожий кот, — Пауль хотел отдать котенка владельцу, но тот не стал брать его на руки.  
— Я знаю. Потом он исчез, не так ли?  
— Его сбила машина. Я нашел его по дороге с работы.  
— Вот как, — фон Ройенталь все же принял котенка и, погладив по спине, поставил на пол. — Вот как, — повторил он. — Так бывает. Даже с ними.  
— Мне жаль, — искренне сказал Пауль, но фон Ройенталь остановил его жестом.  
— Без смерти нет рождения. Я жалею только, что не нашел вас раньше. Сразу. Тогда ему не пришлось бы уходить так далеко.

Целовался фон Ройенталь так же чувственно, как и его фамильяр.


End file.
